


Я никогда тебя не брошу

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Поздний вечерний разговор между Вольфрамом и Зиглинде показывает, как много они значат друг для друга. Под звёздами и лунным светом находятся двое, что имеют особую связь.





	Я никогда тебя не брошу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Never Leave You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562927) by RolandaWrites. 



Был поздний вечер, когда немец-дворецкий наконец проснулся. Он лежал на удобной кровати и был накрыт одеялом. Последнее, что он помнил, как его группа села на поезд, чтобы отправиться в другую часть Германии. Он помнил, как плакала его леди, помнил выражение ужаса на её лице, когда его застрелили. Боль от выстрела не могла даже приблизиться к боли разбитого сердца, когда он увидел её в тот момент.

Стук в дверь заставил его очнуться от размышлений. Дверь открылась, и миниатюрная фигурка с трудом добралась до его кровати.

— Леди! Вы не должны были приходить сюда! — его шёпот звучал подобно крику. Зиглинде выглядела почти смущённой.

— Извини, Вольф. Я не могу уснуть. Можно мне лечь с тобой?

Как бы он ни старался, он никогда не смог бы устоять перед этими великолепными зелёными глазами, глядящими с такой любовью.

Вольфрам слабо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Позвольте мне поднять Вас, — он взял её на руки и положил рядом с собой, ласково убрав прядь волос с её лица. Зиглинде свернулась калачиком и прильнула к нему, используя его грудь как подушку. Вольфрам не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Вольф? — тихий голос Салливан нарушил тишину. Дворецкий нахмурил брови.

— Да, моя леди?

— Я собираюсь остаться здесь, — Зиглинде натянула одеяло. Вольфрам погладил её по плечу.

— Если Вы действительно этого хотите… — её лицо неожиданно помрачнело.

Зиглинде посмотрела на него так, будто от его слов зависела её судьба.

— Ты останешься со мной? — Вольфрам понял, почему её настроение немного испортилось, затем сел и взял её на руки. Она обняла его за шею, и он почувствовал, как её слёзы намочили его кожу.

— Леди… — его сердце застучало сильнее, — я никогда Вас не покину. Вы подарили мне причину бороться, причину защищать, — он притянул её ближе и сам был готов расплакаться, — я бы никогда и ни за что не покинул Вас.

Зиглинде успокоилась после его слов. Слезинки Вольфрама упали на её волосы. Весь её мир рухнул за один жалкий день. Мать никогда не любила её. Ей нужен был лишь мозг дочери. Она любила силу. Но не Зиглинде как человека.

А Вольфрам любил её такой, какая она есть.

Зиглинде отстранилась от плеча дворецкого. Вольфрам с улыбкой лёг на спину и приглашающе похлопал по одеялу. Зиглинде нерешительно скользнула к нему и положила голову на его грудь. Она почувствовала, как он натянул одеяло повыше, а затем нежно обнял её мускулистыми руками. Она вдохнула его аромат — смесь мускуса, сосны и тонкого намёка на кофейные зёрна.

Вольфрам погладил её по волосам. Его леди. Она была для него всем. Ради неё он мог достать звезду с неба, поймать любую комету из космоса. Он полагал, что замок лорда Дидриха был хорошим местом для того, чтобы они могли восстановить свою жизнь и получить второй шанс. Он посмотрел в окно. Звёзды окропляли небо, а луна серебристыми лучами создавала игривые тени в комнате.

Вольфрам взял крохотную ладонь Зиглинде и успокаивающе сжал. _Ничто не навредит Вам, пока я здесь_. Он поцеловал Зиглинде в макушку и закрыл глаза, погрузившись в сладкий сон следом за своей леди.


End file.
